


Everett

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Walkers, Hospital, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: When Lee woke up, he didn't expect to be in a hospital, a good portion of his arm missing and signing adoption papers for an angry thirteen year old.





	Everett

Lee winced when he opened his eyes, the lights were too bright, he raised his arm to shield his eyes but jolted up wards when he realized it was missing. He ran his other hand over the stump and flinched when he touched his stitches. A doctor walked into the room and smiled when he noticed Lee was awake.

"Good afternoon Mr. Everett, how are you feeling?" Lee stared at the man's friendliness but forced himself to reply.

"I don't remember what happened." Lee frowned at the scratchiness of his voice, the doctor handed him a cup of water and waited for Lee to finish drinking.

"You were brought in after a car ran over your arm." Lee grimaced at the memory, he'd fallen over in the street and hadn't had enough time to get up before the car drove passed.

"If you don't mind my asking, do you have any family we could contact?" Lee shook his head sadly.

"No, my wife walked out on me a month ago." The doctor nodded sympathetically.

"Have you ever thought of having children?" Lee glanced suspiciously at the doctor.

"There is a child here, her parents were killed in a riot yesterday morning." Lee glanced at the floor, he'd heard about it on the news and he could feel his heart breaking for the child.

"can I see her?" The doctor nodded and motioned for Lee to follow him. After a few minutes they arrived at a small room, there was a teenage girl sat in the corner. She glanced at them when the door opened.

"Clementine, this is Lee." Clementine looked at him and grunted. Lee turned to the doctor who motioned to the hallway.

"She hasn't said a word since she's been here. We need to find a home for her." Lee furrowed his brow, he had thought about having a child but wasn't sure if he was ready. After a few minutes he nodded.

"I can look after her." The doctor relaxed and headed off to get the papers, Lee turned and caught a slight smile on Clementine's face before she turned away.


End file.
